1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a key control apparatus of a portable terminal. In particular, the present invention relates to a key control apparatus of a portable terminal which allows various functions of the portable terminal to be conveniently implemented.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various convenient functions have been provided for portable terminals. Examples of these functions include an MP3 function, a game function, a Digital Multimedia Broadcasting (DMB) function and the like.
To implement these various functions in a portable terminal, a key input unit which is convenient and simple to manipulate is required.
However, a conventional portable terminal has a key input unit that only has up, down, left and right buttons. This type of conventional key input limits the ability to implement the above-mentioned functions.